


Seeing Double

by Naaklasolus



Series: Tales of Earth-48 [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Sara isn't impressed, Time travelling troublemakers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Sara and John receive a visit from two unexpected guests.





	Seeing Double

Sara Lance paused as she walked onto the deck to find two young men yelling at each other. “Y’know what? Bugger off, ya lousy, good for nothin’ arsehole! I don’t need ya!” The blonde snapped as he jabbed a finger at his apparent twin. “I really don’t! Every single time you come a-knockin’, I get dragged into some shitty situation where I either nearly die or have to save ya!”.

“Oh, that’s rich considering who raised ya, Constantine!” The other dark-haired man snapped back as he slapped the blonde’s hand away. “Last I check, our old bastard of a sire.....”.

“Oh, here we go with the daddy issues again. Johnny can’t cope with the fact that Daddy stayed away because wittle Johnny was dangerous because of the bloodline he and his twin share.” Constantine snarked as he waved his hand. “Newsflash, bucko, everything ain’t about you!”.

“You don’t have to be an ass all the time, Constantine!”.

“Yeah, I do! Because, apparently, I’m the evil twin, right?” Constantine shoved his twin, snarling at the other man. “Ya know, the one ya wished never existed! Always my fault when things get screwed, yeah? I heard what ya told Terry and Nora!”.

“Oi! That’s enough from you two!” John says as he appeared next to her and walked over to seperate the two. “Jason, what’s going on?”.

“Stay out of this!” The twins snarled as identical pairs of bloodshot eyes flashed at John, and Sara noticed the marks under their eyes, causing John to mutter a curse.

“Pops.....hex.....” Constantine -- who Sara assumed was Jason -- mumbled before he snapped back at his twin, snarling again. “I am so sick of living in your damn shadow! It’s always about you!”.

“About me? Dad chose you over me!” Johnny snapped as he glared at Jason. “And I didn’t mean it like that! You’re my little brother!”.

“Little brother? Really, that’s why ya keep calling me ‘Constantine’ instead of Jason?

Sara sighed as she looked towards John who was watching the boys. “What did he mean by a hex?” Sara asked as she moved to get between the two guests if need be. “You know these two?”.

“Future versions of my twin boys yet to born.” John responds as he moved towards Jason. “This one likes to screw with time travel.”.

“Attack Dog.” Johnny mutters as he gritted his teeth, staring at John. “Spell. Advance.”.

John nod as he clicked his tongue. “Alright, lads. Eyes on your old man.” John says which caused the two to look at him with snarls as he grabbed Jason and looked at Sara, nodding at Johnny to which she complied while John rested a hand on his check. “Desiste. Advelo onus tuum.”.

Both the boys slumped without warning, shaking violently. “John?”.

“Keep hold, these two are a dangerous pair when they lose control. Just need to focus their magic.” John said as the twins ceased shaking and just remained slumped against their respective keeper. “Boys?”.

The twins moaned in unison.

“Now, who pissed off the witch or warlock?”.

“You and Mom.” The twins said in unison again as they both looked at John wearily. “It’s Nick.”.

“Of of his exes decided it was a great idea to resurrect that bastard.” Jason said as he pushed John away from him and adjusted the leather jacket he wore. “Barely had enough time to redirect the more negative effects into the old truth hex you taught me.”.

“Apparently, killing us both would be the perfect bit of payback.” Johnny adds as he stepped away from Sara and moved towards his brother, wrapping an arm around the guy’s shoulders. “And we are going to talk about your insecurities later, Jay.”.

“What’s the use? I’m the evil twin....” Jason slipped away and closer towards John, scowling at his brother.

“I was pissed at you, okay? I didn’t actually mean it!”.

“Whatever.” Jason muttered before he just stared at his brother with an unfocused look.

“Jay?” Johnny asked warily and went to grab his brother’s arm.

Jason snapped back and leaned against John for support and rubbed at his face. “I hate it when he does that!” Jason looked back towards his brother. “Present Pops is handling the situation but he wants us to stay whatever point in time I took us to. It’s too dangerous to go home right now.”.

“Yeah, no kidding.”.

“John, you’re really going to need to explain this.”.

John sighed as he grabbed the two boys. “And I will.” John assured her. “This is Giovanni.....”.

“Oy, ecin ot teem uoy, tnuA araS.” Johnny greeted warmly in -- what Sara assumed to be -- backwards, causing the two Constantines to roll their eyes.

“He’s a little smartarse who decided to follow in my ex’s footsteps.” John added as he cuffed the back of the kid’s head. “And the blonde is Jason.”.

“We’ve met, or we will meet.” Jason says with a smile.

“Let me guess, you followed after John?” Sara asked which caused the kid to shrug.

“In a way, yeah.”.

Sara sighed as she cast John an unimpressed look. Great, now she had to deal with three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this ^^
> 
> Translation:
> 
>  
> 
> _Desiste, Adlevo onus tuum_ Stop, lift your burden.


End file.
